


Sei la voglia di un amore che non ho vissuto mai

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Call Me By Your Name Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tutto quello era strano, assurdo e senza senso.
Relationships: Tommaso Peruzzi/ Piero di Lorenzo de'Medici
Kudos: 2





	Sei la voglia di un amore che non ho vissuto mai

Tutto quello era strano, assurdo e senza senso.

Non era la prima volta che suo padre ospitava uno studente per l’estate, anzi ricordava universitari in casa loro da quando era bambino, tutti studenti meritevoli che avevano l’opportunità di potersi dedicare alla tesi di dottorato con un relatore d’eccezione e occasionalmente qualche stage, la norma.

Tommaso però era diverso, Piero non sapeva spiegarsi il perché ma Tommaso Perurzzi era diverso, almeno per lui. L’altro nonostante la sua aria timida si muoveva con disinvoltura, suo padre stava già pensando di offrirgli un lavoro ed era anche bravo a dipingere.

Giovanni e Giulio lo adoravano ma lui … ogni volta che incontrava il suo sguardo si sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco e quello era strano. Non gli era mai successo con una ragazza ma quando vedeva Tommaso si sentiva tremendamente in imbarazzo. La notte precedente poi … .

Stava pensando ad Alfonsina, la sua divertente cugina quando per qualche motivo aveva immaginato le labbra di Tommaso, le sue mani che lo toccavano ed era bastato quello a farlo venire come mai prima d’ora. Lui non era gay, affatto eppure … Tommaso era lì, al centro dei suoi pensieri, giorno e notte ormai.

Forse per quello aveva baciato Alfonsina e aveva cercato di convincerla a seguirlo in camera sua, sua cugina aveva ridacchiato e poi gli aveva fatto segno di no con la tesa, non è me che vuoi aveva sussurrato divertita, ma lei … lei non poteva sapere.

È vero, lui e Tommaso si erano baciati ma non voleva dire niente, non quando l’altro poi non aveva approfondito la faccenda, scrivergli quel biglietto era stata una stronzata ma doveva sapere, per fortuna quella sera i suoi avevano organizzato l’ennesimo ricevimento. Nessuno si sarebbe accorto della sua assenza se si fosse discretamente allontanato, forse Tommaso non sarebbe nemmeno venuto si disse per l’ennesima volta.

E invece Tommaso era lì, lo guardava con una dolcezza infinita che Piero si sentì improvvisamente sporco come se aver pensato a Tommaso in quella maniera fosse sbagliato.

Piero fece qualche passo, nell’aria la musica polifonica proveniente dallo stereo abilmente nascosto.

<< Perché sei qui? >> domandò, Tommaso poteva avere chiunque, perché lui?

<< Conosci la risposta >> rispose Tommaso aprendo le braccia.

<< Voglio sentirlo >>, era troppo bello per essere vero e … non stava succedendo.

<< Questo … questo è troppo. Questo amore mi sfinisce, mi toglie le energie e il sonno. Ho provato a pensare ad altro, a nascondere ciò che provo ma non ce la faccio più, puoi aiutarmi Piero? >> gli domandò Tommaso, abbastanza vicino da baciarlo ma abbastanza lontano da lasciargli l’iniziativa.

Le labbra di Tommaso erano delicate quando Piero finalmente si decise a baciarlo ma divennero fameliche quando l’altro ricambiò il suo bacio, Piero si aggrappò letteralmente alle spalle dell’altro mentre le mani di Tommaso giocavano tra i suoi capelli. Ne voleva ancora, voleva di più, voleva Tommaso, forse non era gay ma sicuramente provava un sentimento per Tommaso. Quando si separarono fu solo per riprendere fiato prima di tornare a baciarsi.

Piero non seppe dire come arrivarono sul suo letto, solo che quando Tommaso ve lo premette dolcemente la sua camicia era scomparsa e quella di Tommaso era aperta rivelandone in torace. Piero cominciò subito a baciarlo e leccarlo facendolo gemere, per fortuna la musica era abbastanza alta da nascondere le loro effusioni. Ne tracciò i contorni con la lingua prima di fermarsi ad un capezzolo e soffiarci delicatamente sopra.

Sentì le mani di Tommaso che trafficavano con la sua cintura e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, non aveva mai seriamente pensato che una cosa simile potesse accadere. Ci aveva pensato, ci si era pensato masturbato al pensiero ma che accadesse davvero … no, quello no.

<< Smetti di pensare >> sussurrò Tommaso prima di abbassargli i pantaloni, i suoi occhi non erano più dolci ma venati da una bramosia che Piero non aveva mai visto e che lo eccitò oltre misura. Se lo tirò addosso e gemette nel sentire le loro erezioni sfregare, maledetto tessuto dei pantaloni pensò. Con gesti impacciati abbassò i pantaloni di Tommaso e lo sentì gemere quando le loro erezioni furono a contatto. Mosse il bacino ricercando quella frizione deliziosa, voleva di più ma … se a Tommaso quello fosse bastato, se avesse avuto paura di fargli male?

Tommaso portò due dita contro la sua bocca, seguendone i contorni con esse prima di poggiarle sulle sue labbra in un invito implicito. Pierò capì cosa l’altro volesse e cominciò a suggere quelle dita, leccando le falangi in maniera quasi oscena, incurvando le labbra sensuale mentre Tommaso gemeva.

Tommaso ritirò le dita strappandogli un gemito di fastidio, voleva … qualcosa, aveva bisogno che qualcosa lo riempisse, la bocca o qualcos’altro, aveva disperatamente bisogno di sentire qualcosa dentro di sé. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando sentì il primo dito sfiorare la sua apertura, faceva male, cazzo se faceva male ma non potevano fermarsi, non voleva fermarsi.

L’altro sembrò capirlo, per questo aspettò che si fosse abituato a quell’intrusione prima di cominciare a muovere il dito, aprendolo lentamente. Ne inserì un secondo solamente quando lo sentì gemere di piacere, la prossima volta avrebbero usato un lubrificante pensò distrattamente Piero prima di cercare nuovamente la bocca di Tommaso, ancora poco e … non riuscì a concentrarsi su nient’altro che non fosse il suo piacere quando Tommaso toccò un punto dentro di lui che gli fece vedere le stelle.

<< Abbi ancora un po’ di pazienza, avrei tanto voluto ma no, non lo meriti … mi occuperò di te >> gemette Tommaso tra un bacio e l’altro prima di ritirare le dita e sostituirle con il suo sesso. Piero gemette di dolore misto a piacere. Era troppo, troppo e lui … non poteva farcela, sembrava quasi che lo avessero aperto in due eppure quel calore, quel calore invitante stava lentamente pervadendo ogni centimetro della sua pelle.

Tommaso si mosse lentamente, spinte delicate e profonde che gli procurarono gemiti di piacere, era l’inferno e il paradiso pensò Piero, ne voleva ancora, lo voleva sempre. Portò una mano sul suo sesso per toccarsi ma Tommaso la sostituì con la propria mentre lui gli si aggrappava, facendosi cullare dai suoi movimenti.

Si muovevano lentamente, con una frenesia appena dissimulata e i movimenti in sincrono persi ognuno nel corpo dell’altro, persino la musica giungeva loro ovattata, quasi fosse un’intrusa. Pierò gemette più forte, era così vicino, non aveva mai sperimentato un piacere e ne voleva ancora, aveva così bisogno di Tommaso.

<< Fallo … vieni per me >> mormorò Tommaso, era ciò di cui aveva bisogno, la sua voce, le sue mani, i suoi occhi, il suo sesso, Tommaso, solo Tommaso.

Piero venne gemendo il nome di Tommaso il quale lo seguì poco dopo, cullato da quel calore e dai muscoli interni di Piero che sembravano non volergli permettere di allontanarsi. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che lo amava, che aveva bisogno di lui, che era grato che la sua prima volta fosse stata proprio con lui ma non uscì alcun suono dalla sua bocca. Tommaso si limitò a posare il dito indice sulla sua bocca e poi gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Nessuno dei due aveva realmente bisogno di parole.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Per Milly e Piera, non la volevano, non la cercavano ma io ho comunque deciso di dedicarla a loro ;)


End file.
